


I NEED HELP!!

by Rose_Is_A_Rose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Is_A_Rose/pseuds/Rose_Is_A_Rose
Summary: need help finding a older fan fic that I cannot remember the name of.OR THE GROUP.





	I NEED HELP!!

A group heading out to dinner, walking 2X2 as couples (which is why I remember it as EXO) they get to the restaurant, and 3 of the members  **(for some reason,** _**Suho,Baekhyun, and Tao** _ **come to mind)** realize that they are hard and step into the alley to take care of it. Not wanting to embarrass each other they turn different directions. Once they are done, they head back to join the rest of the group for dinner.

I can’t remember the name or theme of the book. It may have been removed, I’m not sure. It's been a couple of years since I read it. I would really like to find it again.

If anyone has any idea of this or something similar please let me know. It's driving me crazy because I can't remember what it is or who it is. I believe it was on Wattpad but I'm not sure. If it's EXO, then it will be OT12.


End file.
